Corona Borealis
Corona Borealis, The Northern Crown, ''also known as '''Ensei', is a Celestial Spirit that is a part of the Silver Key Collection and is currently owned by Akatsuki Kurono after he found it with Corona Australis, tied to an arrow stuck in a tree. Appearance When in her human form, Ensei takes the form of a young girl, with short blue hair and piercing red eyes. She can usually be found wearing an unknown Academy's school girl uniform consisting of a short green-colored plaid skirt, black stockings, brown thigh-high boots with a tuft of white fur around the top and a pink sweater. Ensei is around the same height of Akatsuki being shorter by only a few inches and she typically carries her sword on her hip. Personality Corona Borealis is good-natured and cheerful, but she gets serious in dangerous situations. She argues constantly with her master, and they don't seem to get along at all. However, it is shown that she really does care for him as she is willing to put her life on the line if he were to ever be in real life threating danger. She can typically be found with her lover Corona Australis while in the Celestial Spirit World and refuses to be summoned on Wednesday as that is their "special" day, unless they are summoned together. If she finds that her lover has been severely injured by an opponent or their master, she has been known to summon herself and exact revenge on her target and will not rest until she does so. Synopsis Equipment Sword: it takes the form of a Zanbatō with a scarlet wrapped hilt and a rounded crossguard, above the crossguard is a red ruby-like crystal that glows when she starts to use her sword magic. This sword is incredibly durable as it was able to take on the full brunt of Rozeluxe Meitzen's Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic's Heaven's Garden: Wyvern Spell, without chipping, although, in doing so did leave Corona Borealis extremely drained. Magic and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship: Immortality: Magic [[Interaction Magic|'Interaction Magic']]: A magic that allows Corona Borealis a degree of control over the elements and allows her to create various reactions between said elements. Her skill with this magic has been known to cause tremendous amounts of damage, even leveling an entire village, causing her previous owner to be forced to end the contract and disown both her and Corona Australis. [[Sword Magic|'Sword Magic']]: Ensei's Sword Magic is called Nanabashira (七柱, Seven Acts of Beautification) and was learned from Kujina Akiha, just fused together with elemental magic. When utilizing this style, she typically holds the blade over her head and uses downward swings and wide arcs in order to attack the opponent. The derived techniques are best used on a singular opponent, but the standard attacks work suffieciently on a large group of enemies as well due to the large range each attack possesses. Ensei developed this style in order to stay away from the simple tactics used in battle and to give herself an edge over her opponents. :[[Totemo Hanarashi|'Totemo Hanarashi']]: To begin, she positions her sword directly above her head and proceeds to charge toward her opponent. When Ensei gets close enough to her target, she will then bring the blade around her body in an arc shape, intiallizing the attack. This technique causes her sword to become surrounded by a dull gray wind that wildly whips around the weapn's blade and when it finally strikes an opponent, the wind tears into an opponent and the immediate area around them, shredding the target as though a hundred strikes connected all at once. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Silver Key Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Mage Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Mages Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Sword Magic User Category:Interaction Magic User